The Only One
by FanFictionGirl43
Summary: Esta es una historia diferente. Soy realmente poco fiel al comic así que espero que puedan disculparme. Pepper Potts no existe, habrá varios personajes invitados y hechos diferentes. La historia empieza antes de que Tony se convierta en Ironman
1. Dafne Braddock

**The Only One**

**Esta es una historia muy diferente a cualquier historia de Ironman. Pepper Potts no existe y habrá nuevos personajes además de los ya están. La historia empieza antes de convertirse en Ironman. Tiene amor y misterio, con la presencia de algunos personajes invitados.**

Anthony Stark se sentaba en su desordenado escritorio como todos los días. Buscaba algunos papeles para las reuniones de la tarde y en la noche una de esas fiestas elegantes a las que debía ir siempre. Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera a ayudarlo a organizarse. Pero quien. Primero debía ser una mujer, alguien que pudiera darle un pequeño toque femenino a su hogar, por que realmente ese lugar era un desastre. Segundo, debía poder resistirse a sus encantos masculinos, no quería que ella estuviese viéndole con cara de oveja enamorada cada vez que el pasara frente a ella. Además también el hecho de que fuera ordenada y pudiera ayudarlo con su trabajo. Puso un anuncio en el periódico y espero a que el teléfono sonara.

Mientras que en el otro lado de la ciudad una chica, de estatura mediana con cabellos café chocolate y grandes ojos color esmeralda, estaba sentada en un café con un periódico en la mano viendo la sección de empleos. Con una pluma hacia un circulo alrededor de los que le parecieran interesantes. De pronto encontró uno sobre ser asistente/secretaria de un tal Anthony Stark. Le sonaba su nombre, pero no sabía quien era. La chica solo llamó al número indicado en el anuncio para poder acordar una cita con el hombre. La cita era al día siguiente.

La chica se despertó en el apartamento que compartía con Tía, una chica del Instituto Charles Xavier, ella tenía poderes al igual que Tía así que sabían que era ser rechazada. Tía era una chica morena de Nueva Orleans con unos hermosos ojos color caramelo y cabello color negro. Era bellísima y tenía un cuerpo impresionante, por eso era modelo, era alta y delgada.

La chica de ojos verdes tomó una larga ducha, se puso un vestido morado hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, con cuello en U y apretado a la cintura. Salió y se subió a su Mercedes (el cual sus padres le habían regalado por su cumpleaños) y se fue al edificio de Industrias Stark.

Tony estaba cansado de ver rubias tontas que solo querían lograr algo con él, claro que en otras circunstancias hubiera aceptado a cada una de ellas sin rezongar, pero necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a organizarse.

"_Por Dios, que en esta ciudad solo hay rubias tontas" _Pero en ese momento vio a una chica de cabellos cafés, piel casi tan blanca como la nieve, ojos verdes esmeralda y un cuerpo que lo mataba. No podía quitarle la vista de encima. Por un momento pensó que un ángel había entrado a la habitación o que quizá había quedado inconsciente y era un sueño.

La chica entró a la oficina, era gigantesca, las paredes blancas eran inmensas y poseía una cantidad inimaginable de libros, pero a juzgar por la apariencia del hombre, seguramente no había leído ninguno. Lo miró de arriba abajo, sus ojos azules eran impresionantemente penetrantes y seguro que tenía buen cuerpo, para verse así de bien en saco, debía ejercitarse muy seguido. Le calculaba unos treinta, pero no debía, podía leer su mente y tenía razón solo por una diferencia de dos años, treinta y dos años, cinco mayor que ella. Pero era el típico playboy, no necesitaba leer sus pensamientos para saberlo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que el hombre la miraba sorprendido, no leyó sus pensamientos por temor a que fuera una mala impresión de ella, así que pregunto:

- Señor Stark ¿Está usted bien? – Dijo la chica muy preocupada, por que el hombre se había puesto rojo y parecía no respirar

- Si, lo siento – Dijo este acomodándose la corbata - ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Dijo invitándola a sentarse

- Soy Dafne Braddock

- Veo que no tiene mucha experiencia, pero estudio leyes en Harvard ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Tony al ver sorprendido el currículo de la chica

- La situación es muy difícil, yo trabajaba en un bufete en mi ciudad, pero tuve que irme por un problema con mi jefe. Hace dos años una amiga dijo que se mudaría aquí, me invitó a venir con ella y que compartiéramos apartamento, claramente acepte y al principio trabaje con ella de modelo – _"Con razón tiene ese cuerpo"_ Pensó Tony – Pero eso no era para mí, así que decidí buscar otro empleo.

- ¿Por qué cree que usted es apta para este empleo? – Exclamó intentando dirigir su mirada hacía otro lado, donde no tuviera que ver su angelical rostro, pero se le hacía casi imposible.

- Por que soy ordenada, soy rápida y puedo hacer prácticamente todo lo que me pida – Y Tony la miró pícaramente. Ella se dio cuenta y agregó – Mientras no sea alguna propuesta personal – " _Ella es perfecta, pero no creo que se resista a mis encantos"_ Pensó _"La contratare, pero si cae en mis encantos, no seré el culpable"_

- Felicidades, obtuvo el empleo – Y la miro con ojos coquetos – Su trabajo será las veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana así que – Y puso un dedo en sus labios – Deberá mudarse a la casa si no hay problema. Yo trabajo en mi casa más que en esta oficina. Entonces ¿Aceptas? – Dijo retándola

- Claro que sí – Dijo coqueta - ¿Cuándo empiezo?

**Fin del primer capitulo.**

**Más adelante revelare capítulos de la vida de Dafne que harán que se complete la historia.**

**ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**


	2. Primer Día con Stark

**Mi primer día con Stark**

**Este capitulo es sobre Dafne, recordando algunas cosas de su pasado. Sobre sus poderes y su "primera" impresión sobre Tony Stark y su modo de vida.**

**

* * *

  
**

**P.O.V. Dafne**

Me fui a casa de Tía para contarle las noticias. Todavía no podía ubicar a ese tal Stark en mi mente.

_"Ja"_ Pensé _"Yo, una telépata y no puedo recordar a un maldito hombre"_.

Entré por el lobby del edificio donde vivíamos Tía y yo, tomé el elevador y subí hasta el quinto piso, que era donde vivíamos ella y yo. Cruce el umbral y vi a mi amiga transportándose (con su poder) de un lugar a otro. Parecía estar arreglando algunas cosas en la cocina, por que era donde apareció por última vez.

Me miró sonriente y pregunto:

- ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista? – Y me tomó del brazo transportándome al sillón con ella.

- Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso, me marea – Y toque mi cabeza – Se que he visto a Anthony Stark antes

- Claro que sí – Y Tía sonrío todavía más y dijo – ¿Recuerdas hace dos años, antes de mudarnos aquí, que fuimos a la mansión de Xavier por el memorial de Jean Grey?

- ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! – Exclame

- ¿Y recuerdas que un benefactor iba a dar dos millones de dólares para ayudar a los mutantes? – Esta vez asentí con la cabeza – Pues el era el benefactor, también recuerdo que intento seducirte ¿No es así?

- ¡AHH! Ya recuerdo

_Flashback_

- _Estamos aquí para recordar a Jean Grey – Decía Scott Summers mientras hablaba sobre su amada._

_Ya hacían tres años desde la muerte de Jean, mi maestra particular, las dos teníamos los mismos poderes, sin contar el Fénix ni que ella era clase cinco y yo solo tres. Le tomé mucho cariño, la quería como a una hermana. Los otros chicos del equipo, también me llevaba bien con ellos, pero en especial ella, por que sabía que era tener esas voces en la cabeza. Me gustaba que alguien me comprendiera. En ese memorial, estaba muy triste, pude sentir todo a mí alrededor. Scott estaba apunto de romper en llanto. Logan estaba triste, pero no como el año anterior. Quizá ya había encontrado el amor de nuevo o ya no se culpaba por la muerte de su amada. Yo estaba segura de los sentimientos de el hacia Jean, y sentí lo que el sintió al verla muerta. Estaba tan mal que se tuvo que ir, pero regresó después de un par de meses. Todos lo intentamos ayudar pero era imposible. Fuera lo que fuera, me hacia feliz que ya no estuviera tan mal. Mientras que Scott Summers, pasó un par de meses deprimido pero logro sobrepasar su dolor por Jean, ella hubiera querido que el siguiera con su vida, y ahora era el que dirigía el Instituto por que Charles Xavier había decidido retirarse. Cuando Scott terminó de decir el discurso, hubo un minuto de silencio y con eso termino el acto. Todos usaban negro y la mayaría lloraba, al igual que yo. Antes de irme a mi habitación, decidí ver quienes habían llegado. Estaban casi todos del equipo en el que estaba Jean a excepción de Bishop y Ángel, que estaban en una misión. Había alguien a quien yo no conocía, seguramente era el que le iba a dar el dinero al Instituto. Era sorprendentemente guapo y me estaba mirando, pero no podía pensar en eso. Me iba a ir al día siguiente, así que lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue ir a mi habitación y terminar de empacar mis cosas. Entré a la mansión y camine por el pasillo ya iba a llegar a la escalera cuando un brazo me tomo:_

- _Hola, linda – Y volteé para ver quien era, esperaba que fuera Logan pero no – Soy Anthony Stark, pero tu puedes llamarme Tony._

- _¿A cuantas les has dicho eso Tony? – Dije mientras me miraba incrédulo_

- _¿Qué te hace creer que soy así? – Dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello_

- _Te vi coqueteando con Tía, Marnie, Stella y Donna – Dije contando con los dedos - ¿Qué quieres que crea?_

- _Eres fuerte – Y me miro de arriba abajo, algo que me hizo sonrojarme un poco – Me gusta_

- _DEJAME EN PAZ – Le advertí. Cuando de pronto escuche una voz conocida tras de mi_

- _¿Te esta molestando? – Pregunto Logan._

- _No, estoy bien – Le dije con una sonrisa_

- _¿Quién eres tú? – Dijo Tony cortante_

- _Soy su novio – "¿QUÉ? TU NO ERES MI NOVIO" Le dije con la mente_

_"Sígueme la corriente si quieres que este tonto te deje en paz" y asentí con la cabeza_

- _¿NOVIO? – Pregunto Tony_

- _Si ¿Podrías de dejar de molestarme? – Dije mientras tomaba la mano de Logan y me iba a mi habitación._

_Subimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, y pasamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación. Era pequeña y no era muy decorada, solo cuatro paredes color avellana y una cama. Entre a mi closet, el cual si estaba lleno, y saque toda mi ropa, Logan me miraba con esas miradas vacías que en eran tan comunes, termine mis maletas y me senté en la cama:_

- _Gracias Logan_

- _De nada pequeña – Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa cálida, no como las otras que antes me había dado – Te voy a extrañar – Admitió de repente, yo me sonroje y lo abracé._

- _Yo también a ti – Y lo solté – Ahora, ¿Puedes irte? Me voy a cambiar._

- _Claro, adiós pequeña._

- _Adiós_

_Tía y yo íbamos a ir a una fiesta de despedida que había organizado Kitty en una discoteca de la ciudad y me tenía que arreglar. Me puse un vestido azul, pegado al cuerpo y strapless y me maquille, pero solo un poco, para que se viera natural me puse un collar y unos aretes que combinaban. Tía tocó la puerta de mi habitación, ella se veía hermosa, estaba usando un vestido verde limón corto, pegado al cuerpo y enseñando su espalda, y unos aretes dorados con una pulsera gruesa que la hacia verse muy bien. Subimos al auto de mi amiga y nos fuimos a The Devil´s Cave, la discoteca de moda. Las chicas y yo bailábamos al ritmo de la música, nos divertíamos y de pronto mi vista se postro en un hombre que besaba apasionadamente a una de las bailarinas exóticas que bailaban en unas jaulas del techo de la discoteca. Cuando vi bien su rostro era Anthony Stark, estaba borracho y estaba a punto de acostarse con una chica que pensaba robarle después de "hacer su trabajo". No podía dejarlo así. Camine hacia la chica y le dije:_

- _¿Puedes dejar de besar a MI NOVIO? – Intente decirlo lo más real posible_

- _¿Tu novio? Parece que ya te cambio_

- _Si no lo notas – Dije tranquilamente – Esta borracho, créeme, borracho besaría a un perro._

- _Esta bien – Dijo la rubia al verme realmente enojada – Es tuyo, además, no besa muy bien_

_Puse uno de mis brazos para que no se cayera, y me empezó a decir cosas realmente incomprensibles. Busque en su mente el nombre del hotel donde se quedaba y lo subí a un taxi, donde busque la llave de su habitación, la cual tenía en sus bolsillos y lo intente llevar a su cuarto, pero era muy pesado. Tenía que ayudarlo, si no iba a ser una horrible persona, así que hice lo que debía. Lo hice levitar, pero solo un poco, para que el pudiera llevarlo. Su habitación era hasta en el séptimo piso. Que horrible fue eso, peor, por el hecho de que estaba borracho y era una vergüenza estar al lado de alguien así._

_Por fin llegue a la habitación 546, entre, era una suite tenía una pequeña sala al entrar y su cama en otra ala de la suite. Lo lleve a su cama y lo acosté. Cuando se hubo dormido escribí una carta explicándole lo ocurrido y disculpándome con el por el hecho de haberlo privado de una noche de pasión desenfrenada pero no podía dejar que le robaran el todo el dinero que traía._

_Salí del hotel y me fui a la mansión._

_Fin del Flashback_

- Fue realmente fácil olvidarlo – Le dije a Tía

- Ya, ya pues ¿Y cómo te fue? – Y me miró ansiosa

- Pues, tengo el empleo – Dije fríamente

- ¡¿Enserio?! – Dijo hasta que vio mi cara - ¿Qué pasa, no era lo que deseabas?

- Si, pero debo mudarme a su casa

- Hazlo – Dijo mi fiel amiga

- ¿Pero y tu, la renta? Estarás sola – Dije sorprendida

- No tanto, Mathew quiere que vivamos juntos, se mudará aquí en un mes.

- ¿ENSERIO? –Dije emocionada – Estoy tan feliz.

- ¿Tomarás el trabajo si o no? – Dijo feliz

- Esta bien – Dije – Ahora, cuéntame detalladamente que pasó con Mathew.

Y pasamos tanto tiempo hablando de Mathew y Tía que las dos nos quedamos dormidas en el sillón. Me desperté casi a las cuatro de la mañana. Yo no estaba cansada así que me puse a empacar mis cosas y recordé que Anthony Stark me había dado una llave de la mansión donde vivía el. Era en las colinas, así que debía irme temprano. Supuse que no estaría despierto al momento que llegara, pero no importaba. Arregle tres maletas, por que en mi tiempo en la ciudad yo había comprado más cosas todavía. Me encanta comprar, es mi pasión.

El caso es que en menos de media hora yo ya había empacado mis cosas. No era mentira lo de que yo soy rápida. Eran casi las cinco, cuando me fui a tomar un café. Haciendo mucho silencio para no despertar a Tía, logre llegar a la cocina donde me hice el café y unos huevos con tocino para el desayuno. Termine de comer y fui a mi habitación a ver televisión, estaban pasando la repetición de un programa de televisión de los noventa, del cual no recuerdo muy bien su nombre. Me quede viéndolo hasta que escuche que Tía se despertaba. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha, cosa que me faltaba hacer. Eran las siete con diez minutos cuando Tía salió, rápidamente entre y tome una larga ducha. Salí y fui a mi cuarto. Descolgué la ropa que había dejado para ponerme ese día, las cuales eran una falda debajo de la rodilla y que llegaba hasta la cintura y una camisa blanca con un par de tacones negros. Peine mi cabello, planchándolo hasta la mitad y luego caía en elegantes rizos. Me maquille, pero solo un poco, para verme natural.

"¡Que triste!" Pensé. Ese lugar, que había sido mi hogar por dos años y ahora debía irme. Mathew, el novio de Tía era de piel morena, con ojos negros muy guapo y fuerte, me ayudo a llevar mis cosas. Tía era muy emotiva igual que yo, pero prometimos no llorar, le prometí que el sábado siguiente iríamos de compras y a comer, suponiendo que el señor Stark (como debía llamarlo ahora) no tuviera trabajo. Subí al Mercedes y acelere, puse la radio y estaba sonando una canción realmente deprimente, así que decidí apagarla. Llegue a la dirección que me habían indicado. Primero había que entrar a un bosque un poco alejado, luego pase el portón negro de la casa y por ultimo entrar a la gran mansión. Las paredes eran blancas y con grandes ventanales de cristal cuadrado. Eran las ocho y media cuando llegue. Entre por la puerta y había un pasillo angosto con una pequeña mesa con flores. Llegue a la sala de estar. La casa no era muy colorida, los colores predominantes eran el blanco y el negro la cocina estaba a la derecha y había una puerta grande donde supuse que era el estudio del Sr. Stark. Y unas escaleras a su lado. En la mesa de la sala encontré un pedazo de papel que parecía el mapa de la mansión. Decía donde era mi cuarto y todo lo demás. Subí las escaleras, levitando mis maletas con cuidado de que no me viera nadie, pues solo estaba el cocinero y las que limpiaban la casa. Seguí por el pasillo hasta hallar la quinta puerta a la derecha. Pero antes de entrar me di cuenta de que había una puerta más grande que las demás. Posiblemente el cuarto del Sr. Stark. Entre a mi cuarto, era suficientemente grande para mi, había una cama matrimonial, a la par de ella la puerta del baño, el cual tenía una tina y una ducha y era color crema. Las paredes del cuarto eran verde oscuro y en la pared frente a mi cama había una televisión de plasma. Los muebles eran color café oscuro. En la pared frente a la puerta había una ventana en la que se veía el bosque, y al lado había una puerta. El armario era muy grande. Era perfecto, parecía habitación de hotel.

Al terminar de empacar salí del cuarto y me dio curiosidad y escanee con mis poderes el cuarto del Sr. Stark, no había nadie, por lo menos consiente. Entre y estaba de espaldas, desnudo, quizá, por que estaba tapado hasta la cintura, con una mujer al lado. Una chica pelirroja. Recogí la ropa de los dos y les dije a las criadas que las lavaran, les di indicaciones de cómo y se fueron. Me regresó la ropa de la chica a los pocos minutos y se fueron. Seguramente la del Sr. Stark iba a tomar más tiempo por ser de tan fina tela. La chica bajo las escaleras usando solo una camisa que parecía ser de él. Camine hacia ella y le dije:

- Aquí esta su ropa ¿Señorita? – Pregunte amablemente

- Soy Bella Morrison, y la que debería preguntar eso soy yo – Dijo intranquila

- Ah, la presentadora de aquel programa donde hablan sobre moda y famosos y esas cosas – Y ella asintió divertida – Soy la asistente del Sr. Stark – Y le sonreí – Mi nombre es Dafne Braddock ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

- Si, tu debes saber donde es la cocina – Dijo apenada

- Claro – La dirigí a la cocina – Déjame ver ¿Quieres comer huevos a la alemana con café con un poco de leche y pan tostado?

- Me leíste la mente – Dijo Bella

- Disculpa si parezco entrometida pero – Tome aire y le dije – ¿Eres la novia del Sr. Stark?

- Jajaja – Empezó a reír – Digamos que soy su novia de momento. El nunca ha mantenido una relación de más de dos días – Y siguió riendo

- Ah – Dije poco sorprendida – ¡Que sorpresa! – Dije a lo bajo mientras le traía su comida a Bella.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo una voz masculina.

- Nada, Sr. Stark – Y lo mire un poco asustada. Beso a Bella y empezó a decir

- Quiero desayunar… – Empezó a decir hasta que lo detuve

- Huevos a la bourbonnais con tocino café con un poco de azúcar y dos rodajas de pan tostado con un poco de mantequilla.

- Si – Dijo titubeando. Era mejor leer su mente que el me lo dijera y tardar más – ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Dijo igual de asustado

- Es mi trabajo – Me fui a la cocina a pedirle al cocinero su desayuno

Entre a la cocina y vi a Mark, el cocinero. Era un chico pelirrojo con muchas pecas y alto. Era guapo y se sentía atraído por mi, aunque yo no sentía lo mismo. En ese momento solo me importaba mi trabajo. Le dije lo que el Sr. Stark quería y espere a que la comida estuviera. Cuando iba saliendo con la comida escuche a Bella diciendo:

- Querido, ella es fantástica – Eso hizo que me sonrojase – Adivino mi desayuno y el tuyo, mando a lavar y planchar mi ropa y además es realmente una persona muy dulce. Si en algún momento llega a renunciar… – Y la interrumpió

- ¿Por qué crees que va a renunciar?

- Tu sabes, la vas a seducir y seguramente te rechazara y se sentirá tan incómoda y se ira, o se dejara seducir, terminara en tu cama y luego se ira. Ella parece de esas personas que separan su trabajo de su vida privada. No ha hecho más que preguntarme sobre mí. Bueno, si llega a renunciar, por que no creo que la despidas, dile que me llame.

- No creo que renuncie – Dijo el – Intentare no seducirla.

Espere unos segundos y llegue con su desayuno. Les dije si me disculpaban y me fui a la cocina de nuevo para seguir hablando con Mark. El realmente era una persona interesante y divertida, pero todavía no podía dejar de pensar en si cada día que estuviera en esa mansión debía soportar ver mujeres ir y venir con él. Pero debía soportarlo si quería que mi plan funcionara, debía permanecer allí hasta que se cumpliera.

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO**

**Se que tiene algunas similitudes con la película pero quiero que sepan que no tiene nada que ver con ella**

**Por favor comenten**

**XOXO**

**FanFictionGirl43**


	3. Natasha

**Natasha**

**Esto es lo que ha pasado.**

**Pasaron algunas semanas desde que Dafne se mudo a la mansión Stark (Como le gustaba llamarle) y empezó a llevarse mejor con Tony, quien le pide constantemente que lo llame de ese modo, pero prefiere llamarlo Sr. Stark. Tony se va a Afganistán a una demostración de sus armas, pero lo secuestra el grupo terrorista llamado los 10 Anillos del Mandarín. Despierta con un aparato en su pecho que evita que la metralla se acerque a su corazón. Luego conoce a Yinsen, quien le explica lo sucedido y le dice lo que ha pasado. Los terroristas le obligan a fabricar el misil Jericó, pero en vez de eso, inventa una batería que utiliza para remplazar el aparato de su pecho y luego construye una armadura que termina salvándolo, pero Yinsen muere para que este logre escapar. La armadura estalla en el desierto y Rhodey lo salva. Mientras Dafne esta en la mansión Stark, preocupada por lo que ha pasado con Tony. Esta historia empieza cuando Rhodey lo lleva a su casa de nuevo.**

* * *

**P.O.V. Tony Stark**

Me desperté en mi habitación, tenía una intravenosa en la mano derecha y al parecer estaba muy lastimado. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo. Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho, la máquina estaba funcionando bien. Debía repararla, por que en la explosión se había roto un poco. Intente pararme pero vi en una silla cerca de la cama, un pequeño cuerpo. Era Dafne, estaba acurrucada en esa silla. Dormida. Por alguna razón pensé que podía quedarme viéndola dormir todo el día. De pronto un pensamiento entro en mi cabeza:

_"¿Qué hago aquí? ¿No debería estar en un hospital?"_

En ese momento Dafne se despertó. Me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se levanto para sentarse a mi lado y me miro dulcemente. No le podía quitar los ojos de encima, era preciosa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó tocando mi cabello

- Bien, supongo – Y rió tranquilamente

- Se que quieres respuestas – Y miro hacia la ventana, sin dejar de jugar con mi cabello – James Rodes te trajo, me dijo que si te llevábamos a un hospital, pero le dije que estarías más cómodo aquí. Un doctor vino y te puso la intravenosa, curo tus heridas – _"Seguramente vio el aparato de mi pecho"_Pensé. Ella se acerco a mí como si fuera a besarme, pero solo se acercó a mi oído y dijo – Tranquilo, no deje que viera tu pecho – Se alejó y siguió jugando con mi cabello. Ella si era maravillosa, sabía que decir y en que momento decirlo.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Me sonrió coqueta

- Es un secreto – Soltó mi cabello y se levanto – Ahora debes comer algo. Se que no es lo que quieres pero debes comer algo, estas muy delgado. James vendrá en un minuto y enviaré a una mucama para que te traiga la comida.

- Gracias – Logre articular. _"Esta chica me va a matar"_ Pensé mientras salía de mi cuarto.

Me quedé mirando el techo un rato. No podía sacarla de mi cabeza, era la primera mujer que de verdad le importaba. Se estaba preocupando por mi. Pero de pronto me puse a pensar en la compañía. Seguramente Stane tenía todo bajo control. Encendí el televisor y puse CNN y estaban hablando sobre unas mutantes a quienes llamaban Moonlight y Ice Dancer. Era Bella quien las presentaba como "Súper heroínas Fashion":

_"¿Quién dice que las súper heroínas no pueden estar a la moda? –_Empezó a decir_– Estas chicas demuestran que para ser súper heroínas hay que tener gracia y estilo. Primero veamos el estilo de Ice Dancer, miren como el color moreno de su piel combina con el celeste de su ropa, su vestuario es completamente diferente a las mallas comunes de los súper héroes. Usa un short que enseña sus largas piernas, y una camisa sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo que enseña su plano estómago. Tiene un cinturón blanco en el que parece traer un arma. Aunque sabemos que puede matarnos, nosotras mataríamos por un cuerpo como ese – Y mostraron una foto con una chica muy hermosa de ojos avellana – Hablemos de su maquillaje, aunque usan máscara blanca, es obvio que usa sombra del mismo color y sus labios pintados de celeste. Quizás no sea el mejor maquillaje para salir a tomar un café, pero si es perfecto para derrotar al mal. Y ahora vamos con Moonlight, su traje es plateado y en su pecho podemos ver el símbolo de un ave en color rojo carmesí. Ella, a diferencia de su amiga, usa una especie de pantalón pegado al cuerpo y un cinturón con esa pequeña ave de su camisa. Su camisa llega casi cinco centímetros arriba de su ombligo mostrando su plano estómago. Su piel tan blanca prácticamente brilla con la luz. Ahora su maquillaje, ella también usa máscara, pero es color carmesí y la sombra que usa es color negra, lastima que no podemos ver sus ojos por las tomas. Pero miren ese cabello, debes decirnos tu secreto Moonlight"_

Y cambie el canal, que aburrido era verla hablar, con razón solo podía hacer una cosa. Cambie el canal. Solo hablaban de ellas dos. Parecían ser las nuevas defensoras de la ciudad. Y entonces pensé: _"La armadura podría arreglarla y… Pero no es peligroso… Con esa cosa en el pecho no vas a tener diversión en un tiempo, arréglala, como pasatiempo… Voy a arreglarla"_ Y en ese instante llegó Maya, una de las criadas, con la comida. Era sopa de pollo con vegetales y un vaso de agua. Dafne tenía razón, yo no tenía hambre, pero estaba débil, necesitaba comer si iba a hacer la máquina. Llamé a Dafne para que se llevaran el plato, que había vaciado y me recosté. Dafne entró, y me dijo que James quería pasar y obviamente le dije que dejará pasar a mi mejor amigo:

- ¡Rodhey! No te veo desde que me salvaste. Debo agradecértelo.

- Tony ¿Qué hay? – Y se quedó mirando un segundo a Dafne, eso me molestó – No hay problema, para que son los mejores amigos

- Si ¿Te gusta Dafne? – Y lo miré pícaramente.

- Umm – Y me miró sorprendido - ¿Y a ti?

- Es mi asistente personal, pero nada más. Claro que he pensado en, ya sabes, seducirla, pero es demasiado perfecta para dejarla ir.

- Entonces ¿Te importaría si la invitó a salir? – Y me miro apenado

- Claro – Dije sonriendo, pero de pronto me puse serio – Pero un se te ocurra romperle el corazón, debes saber que no la puedo perder.

- Lo se, es perfecta en todo sentido – Y miro el techo – Hable con ella cuando estabas con el doctor. Se veía muy preocupada, aunque pensé que sentía algo por ti – Y lo mire sonriente – Al parecer te ves más como su jefe y amigo – _"Me ve como un amigo, debe significar algo"_ Pensé – Y acepto mi invitación a salir, pero claro, hasta que te cures. Ella es realmente un ángel.

- Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué has oído de Moonlight y Ice Dancer?

- Ellas son, como decirlo, las defensoras de la ciudad. Detuvieron a unos ladrones de bancos que se buscan desde hace dos años, también encontraron los ladrones del Museo y son bellísimas, no crees. Me gusta más la morena ¿Y a ti? – Pregunto

- Las dos están bien – _"Si, las dos son hermosas, pero ninguna como Dafne. Pero no puedo decirle eso ni pensar eso"_– Creo que también la morena.

Y seguimos hablando, Rodhey no podía dejar de hablar de Dafne, cada vez que podía la sacaba a la conversación. Pero la manera de la que hablaba de ella me molestaba mucho. Quizá por que no quería que la lastimara. Nunca creí que fuera algo más. Ella seguramente estaba abajo pensando algo sobre el trabajo o hablando con alguna amiga. Rodhey se fue después de que hablamos una hora. Me quería levantar, pero seguía muy débil, no quería dormir ni comer, solo arreglar la armadura. _"Pero ¿Debo decírselo a Dafne? Quizá si, ella ha sido una gran ayuda para mi, se preocupa por mí y estoy seguro que puede ayudarme. Pero por otro lado, si le digo, puede ser que se asuste y renuncie. Pero no creo que pase lo segundo, ella ya sabe lo de mi pecho y no ha mostrado señal de repulsión hacia mí. Si ni lo hago, quizá piense que no confío en ella después de todo lo que ha hecho. Pero sería peligroso. Lo mejor será decirle. Pero ahora no, me va a decir que debo descansar"_

Me quede dormido viendo una película sobre una familia que viajaba en una casa rodante, pero me quede dormido prácticamente al principio. Me desperté, eran las doce y la televisión estaba apagada. Seguramente Dafne había subido a verme y apago la televisión. Había tenido pesadillas sobre mi secuestro. Los recuerdos de cuando me torturaron son horribles. Decidí bajar a tomar un poco de agua. Salí por el pasillo, haciendo mucho silencio, por que si Dafne me escuchaba podría salir y mandarme a acostar y yo ya estaba aburrido de estar en esa cama. Baje las escaleras y llegué a la cocina. Tomé un vaso y, cansado, decidí volver a mi cama. Pero pensé _"Ya estoy aquí ¿Por qué no voy al taller? Ella no lo notará, solo estaré allí unas horas y luego me voy"_Y camine hacia la puerta que estaba cerca de la entrada, baje las escaleras y llegue al taller. Me puse a hacer los planos, me entretuve tanto en eso que no note cuando ella entró:

- Tu no deberías estar aquí – Dijo una voz tranquila

- Estaba aburrido – Le respondí – Tenía que entretenerme con algo.

- Tenías que avisarme – Dijo tranquila – Estaba preocupada

- ¿Por mí? – Pregunté. Se que suena estúpido, pero además de mi madre, ninguna otra mujer se había preocupado por mí, no realmente. Generalmente, era por mi dinero, pero estaba seguro que ella si se preocupaba por mí.

- Claro que sí ¿Qué otro engreído, dueño de Industrias Stark ves por aquí? – Y reímos

- ¡Oye! Yo no soy engreído – Reclame enojado

- Lo siento Sr. Stark – Dijo ella asustada. Al parecer yo daba miedo – Quiere desayunar, Mark ya está aquí.

- Si, por favor. Tu ya sabes que quiero – Ella siempre adivinaba que quería así que no tenía que gastar tiempo diciéndole. Seguí con mi trabajo.

Dafne bajó con la comida a los pocos minutos. Me dijo que si necesitaba algunos materiales, ella podía conseguirlos. Le di la lista y se fue. Claro que iba a tardar un poco más por que debía reparar la batería. Llame de nuevo a Dafne y le pedí que consiguiera los mismos materiales con los que construí el primero. Ella si era rápida a los cinco minutos que se lo pedí regresó diciéndome que el material lo traerían al día siguiente. Mientras hacia los planos, ella se quedaba allí, claramente a petición mía. No quería quedarme solo. Pase prácticamente todo el día haciendo los planos, platicamos mientras yo los dibujaba. Ella era una persona muy interesante y también conocía mucho sobre ingeniería. Me gusta pensar que ella estaba allí, conmigo, por el simple hecho de que yo estaba allí y con eso le bastaba. De sentí una mano cálida en mi hombro. Era ella haciendo un ademán para que fuera a dormir. ¡Claro que no quería ir!, pero no iba a hacer un berrinche como un pequeño niño mimado. Así que me fui a mi habitación y claramente ella a la suya para poder dormir. Las pesadillas seguían, claro, un secuestro así es muy difícil de superar, especialmente al ver a Yinsen morir. Me desperté a la misma hora que la noche anterior y baje para seguir con los planos. Los termine, pero todavía faltaban horas para que los materiales llegaran así que fui a mi cuarto para que Dafne no se asustara está vez. Me acosté y puse la televisión. Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando escuche las zancadas de unos tacones. Supuse que era Dafne y no me preocupe, pero pensé: "¿Qué hace, a las cuatro de la mañana en tacones?" Y salí de mi cuarto, baje las escaleras fui al taller: La puerta estaba abierta. Claro que me asuste, pero baje las escaleras. Una pelirroja en traje de cuero intentaba robarse los planos. Ella era muy hermosa, pero de todas maneras me estaba robando. Intente arrebatarle los planos pero era muy rápida. Escuche un ruido que venía de las escaleras:

- Sr. Stark ¿Está usted allí?

"Oh no, Dafne" Fue lo primero que pensé al oír unos pasos bajar por las escaleras. Seguramente era ella quien bajaba. La chica vio mi expresión y sonrío pícaramente. Dafne seguía bajando y cuando iba a gritarle la chica tapó mi boca y movió su cabeza hacia los lados en ademán de que no lo hiciera. Claro que no estaba en posición de hacerlo, pero que podía hacer, no podía dejar que ella muriera. Tomé aire e iba a gritarle, pero no contaba que ella pusiera un arma contra mi cabeza. Cada vez los pasos se hacían más cercanos y estaba apunto de explotar. Vi su sombra y allí supe que todo había acabado ella moriría, la pelirroja _robará_ mis planos, construirán la máquina y realmente no se que harán con ella, pero estoy seguro de que no es nada nuevo.

La pelirroja, sin dejar de apuntarme con el arma camino hasta ponerse al lado de una pared. Dafne bajo, todavía estaba en pijamas, seguramente me había ido a buscar a mi cuarto y supuso que si no estaba allí debía estar en el taller. Me vio en el piso, fue a ayudarme y se puso frente a mí. Estaba a punto de decirle que mirara a su espalda, pero se volteó antes y vio a la pelirroja solo la oí articular una palabra:

- Natasha – Y la pelirroja salió corriendo

Dafne fue tras de ella, oí algunos sonidos extraños y luego escuche un sonido ensordecedor. Un balazo. Corrí arriba, pensando lo peor, pero cuando subí vi algo de lo más extraño.

¡Dafne estaba viva!

Al igual que la pelirroja que la miraba asustada. La bala había quedado a un centímetro de la cara de Dafne. Mis ojos no creían lo que veían. La bala empezó a caer y cuando lo hizo, hubo un sonido metálico, no podía moverme. Los papeles flotaron de las manos de Natasha, quien intento obtenerlos de vuelta y claramente no pudo. Hablo de algo sobre la KGB, que en realidad no comprendí por el hecho de que estaba en shock. Entonces escuche a Natasha decir esto:

- Esta es mi misión, no te metas

- Yo también tengo una misión aquí. No dejaré que dejes estos planos – Y la miró con furia.

- Mira tu sabes lo que me… – Hasta que ella la detuvo y me miró. Natasha hizo lo mismo.

Natasha la miró enojada y se fue, no se por donde. Ella me miró apenada. Sabía que quería respuestas y de una u otra manera las tendría.

* * *

**Hola Soy yo de nuevo.**

**Se que la historia es poco fiel al comic y espero que me perdonen**

**XOXO**

**FanFictionGirl43**


	4. Respuestas

**Respuestas**

**Un pequeño resumen de lo que ha pasado:**

**_Tony ha empezado con la construcción de la armadura que lo convertirá en el hombre de hierro. Natasha Romanoff alias Viuda Negra quizo entrar para robar los planos de la armadura, pero Dafne pudo detenerla, claramente con sus poderes, pero Tony la descubrió usándolos y que también conoce a Natasha y ahora quiere respuestas _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Dafne P.O.V**

- Sr. Stark – Dije al ver su expresión – Se que le debo algunas explicaciones pero…

- ¿Co-co-cómo hiciste para parar la bala? – _"Ahora tengo que explicarle sobre el instituto" _

- Mira, mejor siéntate antes de que te de un ataque ok – No hay que ser telépata para saber que el pobre estaba consternado – Tu yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho – Me miró confundido _"Que lindo se ve así… No, tonta explícale lo que pasa"_ – ¿Recuerdas que tu donaste dos millones de dólares al Instituto Charles Xavier? – Asintió con la cabeza por que no podía articular ninguna palabra – Ok, eso esta bien. Ahora ¿Recuerdas a todas las chicas con las que coqueteaste?

- No – Dijo mirándome confundido – Pero lo recordaría, digo, si hubiera coqueteado contigo.

- Lo hiciste – Tenía cara de intentar recordar – Yo no quería nada contigo – Me miró confundido _"Nadie me ha rechazado, nunca"_ Pensó él – No te ofendas, pero estábamos en un memorial y estaba muy triste. Tu me seguiste hasta dentro de la casa y, bueno – Y rasque mi cabeza – Digamos que trataste de usar tus encantos para llevarme a la cama. Yo no quería y claro que no ibas a obligarme, pero si persistir. Un amigo mío, fuerte y grande ¿Lo recuerdas? – Asintió con su cabeza – No era mi novio pero si mi amigo y él lo dijo para que me dejaras de molestar. Esa misma noche tuve una fiesta de bienvenida y estábamos en una discoteca. Yo estaba bailando cuando te vi besándote con una prostituta, que te estaba sacando el dinero de los bolsillos. Le dije que era tu novia, te lleve a tu hotel, te deje una nota y me fui al día siguiente. Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta.

- ¿Eres mutante? – Asentí con la cabeza, muy apenada – No, tranquila – Dijo abrazándome. Si, era guapo, pero hubiera preferido que no me abrazara – No me importa que seas mutante y ¿Qué puedes hacer, leer mentes?

- No – Mentí. No podía decirle eso, si no mi plan se vendría a la ruina – Estudié bien tus gustos y no eres muy impredecible.

- ¿Entonces? – Dijo emocionado – Vamos dime que puedes hacer

- Puedo mover cosas – Y río "Que tonto. Todos podemos mover cosas" – Con la mente tonto

- ¿Solo eso?

- Si, prácticamente, solo eso. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

- Si ¿Cómo conoces a la pelirroja?

- Natasha, ella y yo éramos amigas pero nos separamos por una pelea tonta

- Cómo siento oír eso – Dijo él

- Bueno, ya son las seis y debo irme a bañar, los de los materiales vendrán en dos horas y debo estar lista.

- ¿Dos horas para arreglarte? – Y alzó una ceja

- Soy una chica – Dije con aire orgulloso – Eso hacemos

Y camine hacia las escaleras. ¡Que bien se sintió al haberle podido decir la verdad! O parte de ella. Era mejor que no lo supiera todo o lo pondría en peligro a él y al plan. Subí las escaleras y llegue a mi cuarto. Saqué un vestido azul hasta la rodilla con cuello alto y sin mangas y unos zapatos blancos. Me metí al baño y me di la más larga ducha de mi vida intentando sacar al Sr. Stark de mi cabeza. Ciertamente no quería nada con él, pero era muy difícil estar a su lado sin notar lo guapo que era. Pero era mi jefe y nada iba a cambiar eso. Además debía apegarme al plan, pero había un problema: James

El quería que fuéramos más que amigos y, claro, yo lo sabía mejor que nadie. Era muy difícil para mí hacerle daño, pero me había invitado y no podía decirle que no, pensaría que siento algo por su jefe o que no me gustaba. Me gustaba, pero no lo suficiente. Decidí aceptar salir con el para distraerme un poco de la doble vida que llevaba. No mentí con lo de mi afecto hacia el Sr. Stark, pero no podía pasar a más ni con él ni con nadie cercano a el. Termine de bañarme y me puse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y empecé a secar mi cabello, pensando que peinado me haría. Salí a mi cuarto y me quite mi toalla para poderme poner la ropa interior pero alguien tocó la puerta y debía abrir así que me puse la toalla de nuevo y entreabrí un poco la puerta para ver quien era. Era Mark, quería saber si iba a bajar a desayunar con él. Nosotros desayunábamos antes que el Sr. Stark por que el se despertaba muy tarde. Le dije que me diera diez minutos para terminar. Me puse la ropa y me peine. Me maquille, pero solo un poco y ¡lista! Baje a los diez minutos, como acorde con Mark. Desayune una tostada con un poco de mantequilla y una taza del más delicioso café que puede haber. Los materiales llegaron a las ocho en punto, a esa hora el Sr. Stark estaba en su despacho buscando algunos papeles. Yo le había perdido que dejara de trabajar y descansara pero es muy terco. Llegue a su oficina y dije:

- Sr. Stark, los materiales están aquí – Pero me ignoró - ¿Sr. Stark? – Y seguía buscando los papeles

- ¿Si preciosa? – Y me miró

- Ya están los materiales aquí – Asintió con la cabeza – ¿Qué busca? Puedo ayudarlo, es mi trabajo.

- Busco un papel de la empresa – Dijo más atareado

- Creo que se de cual habla – Y abrí un cajón de su escritorio – ¿Es este? – Y se lo mostré.

- Si – Dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, algo que me hizo ruborizar – Eres un ángel

- Tiene que desayunar, ya sabe, antes de trabajar por los siguientes días – Rió y dijo

- Si, ya voy

Salí del despacho, todavía sonrojada. "¿Por qué reacciono así? Dafne NADA DE INVOLUCRARTE CON ÉL" Camine hacia los hombres con los materiales y les indique donde debían dejarlo. Firme los papeles y de fueron. Espere en la cocina a que terminara de comer. Me llamó para que bajara con él a trabajar. Claro que no hacía mucho, si sabía de mecánica, sabía mucho, pero era imposible que lo ayudara era muy terco en ese sentido. Primero hizo el aparato para su pecho. Tuve que ayudarlo a ponérselo. Primero se quitó la camisa dejando mostrar su bien formado pecho. Luego con cuidado cambiamos la batería. Esta batería se adhería a su pecho por unos cables, mientras le ayudaba a ponerlos pude notar un cambio drástico en las emociones de la habitación. Primero dolor, luego alivió y por último vergüenza. _"No tiene por que sentir vergüenza, lo estoy ayudando, pero ¿Quizá piensa que lo hago solo por que trabajo con él? Bueno esa es la causa principal, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que siento algo por él. Pero nada más allá de amistad. Mi misión depende de esto. ¡Por Dios!" _Pensé cuando note que me había herido con una de las puntas de los cables al ponerla. Le dije que me disculpara un segundo. La herida era en el brazo y, aunque pequeña, era profunda y no paraba de sangrar. Fui a la cocina, donde estaba Mark, quien preguntó que había pasado. Le respondí que nada y tomé el pequeño botiquín, estaba a punto de curarlo y vi al Sr. Stark en la puerta, claro que ya con camisa. Se acercó y curó mi brazo, y bien por él, había sido su culpa.

Me puso una venda:

- Ya está

- Gracias – Dije apenada "_No debería haberme ayudado ¿Por qué hace eso?"_ – No debía hacerlo. Yo podría haberlo hecho sola. Además mi trabajo es ayudarlo, no usted a mi

- Si, por eso desangrabas – Dijo sarcásticamente – Ahora – Y me tendió una mano – Vamos al taller – Pude notar la mirada de Mark. Estaba confundido. Ya en el taller le dije:

- No debe sentirse apenado

- ¿Por qué crees que me siento apenado? – Preguntó con una voz que no hubiera engañado a nadie

- Usted sabe, sobre su problema – Y señalé su pecho – No se sienta así. Todos tenemos defectos y hay que aprender a vivir con ellos. Ni usted ni yo somos perfectos aunque las mujeres lo adoren como a un dios – Lo último lo dije casi en susurro. No respondió por que seguramente no escucho – Ahora ¿Va a usar el hierro que me hizo pedir?

Me sonrió y empezó a trabajar. Note que estaba sudando así que subí a traerle agua. Mark todavía estaba confundido por lo que había pasado esa tarde. Tomé un vaso y lo llené de agua. Cuando baje el estaba recostado sobre la mesa "descansando sus ojos". Lo dejé dormir y me quede allí esperando a que se despertara. Cuanto necesitaba ir a la compañía. El que el se quedara tanto en su casa no me ayudaba. Debía encontrar la manera de entrar allí. Si no iba pronto mi plan se iría a la ruina. Parecía un ángel cuando dormía, pero cuando estaba despierto, era peor que un diablo, o por lo menos lo era antes del "accidente". Tener que cuidarlo no era molestia personal, pero si arruinaba mi plan. Me matarían si no lo hago. Además creo que la visita de Natasha no había sido coincidencia. Mi verdadero jefe la había enviado. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que me llevara a la oficina. En todo caso, soy su secretaria.

Todavía dormía cuando escuché que la puerta se abría. Era Mark y por la hora que era, debía irse. Me levante e intente despertar al Sr. Stark quien empezó a decir dormido:

"Vamos, se que me amas…mmm – Dijo cuando dio una vuelta – No te quiero dejar. Vamos…" Parecía estar con alguien con quien se quería acostar y no dejaba de repetir lo mismo. Lo empecé a sacudir y cuando lo pude despertar estaba diciendo:

"No me dejes, vamos… DAFNE"

Gritó. Se había molestado, quizá no debí despertarlo, pero lo hice. Pensé que después de tanto tiempo sin "acción" y con ese sueño que quizá era con alguna chica rubia supuse que se había enojado, pero cuando vi su enrojecida cara, supe que estaba más sorprendido que asustado. Reí tranquilamente y le tendí la mano, para llevarlo a su cama. Caminamos por el pasillo oscuro y lo lleve a acostarse. Lo acosté en su cama y cuando iba a salir a mi cuarto me tomó de la mano violentamente y me acercó a su cara. Se acercó lentamente y me besó. Me aleje rápidamente y me fui a mi cuarto, esperando que lo hubiera hecho dormido


End file.
